


A Matter of Luck or Death

by Renabe



Series: Fear to Fondness [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bad excuse for a kiss, Broken Qrow, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Nieces, Failed attempt to avoid feelings, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Clover, Kissing and some heated touching, M/M, Mention of Past Alcohol Abuse, Panic Attack, Positive ending, Snarky Yang, fair game, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be this way- he was supposed to be the one thing his wretched semblance couldn't hurt. The one person with enough luck to survive being by his side. But of course, just when he began to feel safe, wanted even, misfortune snuck up and shattered it all.Or, Qrow blames himself for Clover's hospitalization and is drowning in a sea of guilt when his nieces come along to help.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fear to Fondness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612336
Comments: 18
Kudos: 210





	A Matter of Luck or Death

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are quite of few of these now, but I just couldn't get this out of my head. Plus, I wanted a story where both nieces help out Uncle Qrow. I just hope today's episode is kinder to us than we are to ourselves, wink.
> 
> Also, this is my first time posting here, so I apologize if there are any formatting issues- I'll check for them and try to fix. I'll check for other mistakes again too, once I've been away from it long enough to look with fresh eyes.

Panic wracked his entire being, and his hands twitched in search of a flask that was no longer available. He'd thrown it away weeks ago, committed to recovery after what he put those kids through. His hands instead found purchase in his salt and pepper locks, pulling at chunks of hair, desperate for anything to distract from the fear. From the all-encompassing guilt that threatened to swallow him whole.

It wasn't supposed to be this way- _he_ was supposed to be the one thing his wretched semblance couldn't hurt. The one person with enough luck to survive being by his side. But of course, just when he began to feel safe, wanted even, misfortune snuck up and shattered it all.

Qrow sat on the floor in his quarters, back pressed against the shut door. He had slipped away as soon as their transport arrived at the hospital, unwilling to stick around and tempt fate further. He couldn't be near Clover when his life hung in the balance, shouldn't have been near him even before his condition became dire.

If only they'd let him fight Tyrian alone, no one else would have been at stake. Robyn managed to come out mostly unscathed, but Clover had taken a direct hit from that sickening mechanic stinger. He should have been able to avoid it just in time, and would have if it weren't for a bit of bad luck causing debris from a damaged wall to land just where he stepped back to adjust his stance. The Ace Ops leader had lost his footing, only for a moment, and that was all the scorpion needed to stab him right in the chest.

The sight brought back flickering memories of deadly, feverish nights and mind numbing pain. He snapped out of it when Tyrian's crazed laughter filled the air, and he charged the faunus head on, swinging Harbinger's broadsword form with the intent to slice him in two. Tyrian blocked with his own blades before darting out of the way.

He didn't make it far, though, as Robyn pushed back from the other side, catching one of his blades between those of her own weapon. She rolled hard, and a resounding crack was heard as Tyrian's arm twisted along with the movement, far enough to break. The madman screeched in agony and tried to jerk away, unable to free his arm from the gauntlet attached to his weapon.

Qrow took the opportunity to switch Harbinger to its rifle form, and fired a round into each of Tyrian's legs, eliciting more cries from the man.

"It's over, Tyrian," Robyn spoke as the enemy's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, "you will finally face justice for all the people you've slaughtered."

Tyrian's wails became maddening cackles yet again as his tail whipped toward Robyn at impossible speed. With a whir of metallic parts and precise movements, Harbinger's scythe was embedded in Tyrian's back so deep the point struck through his chest, and he was finally silenced. His stinger hit the ground with a heavy thunk of metal, and all was still for a moment.

Robyn's eyes flared in anger, and she accused, "You just killed our best link to Salem! We had him, Qrow, he wasn't getting away!" Death was too kind a punishment for what he did to her supporters, to her friend, and now she'd never get to see him truly suffer for it.

Qrow locked eyes with her, his icy gaze unwavering as he slowly pulled Harbinger free from Tyrian's flesh. The faunus's body fell to the ground, the warped grimace that remained on his face hidden, planted into the dirt. With a quick, backward swipe of Harbinger, Qrow shed the weapon of most of the blood that coated its blade before retracting it fully and clipping it on his back.

He completely ignored Robyn's rage, or maybe he didn't even notice it, ordering her to call a transport as he turned to see Clover's crumpled form a few meters back. For a single, fear stricken moment, he thought he too was dead, until he caught the venom induced shivers that shook his body.

Qrow raced to his side, then, leaning down to assess the damage. Slick, purple venom oozed alongside blood from a cut that appeared to be smaller than it had looked from a distance. How was that possible, he thought, before noticing the wound’s proximity to a certain four-leaf clover pinned to the man’s uniform. Had Tyrian struck the charm, only sliding off enough to prick through fabric to the skin beneath? The venom was acting too fast for it to have been a mere scratch, unless that had also received an upgrade since his last encounter with the scorpion. He needed a closer look, how deep did the stinger go? He was too afraid to touch, what if he made it worse?

He called back to Robyn without looking away from Clover’s shaking body, “Make it quick! Clover is alive, but this venom will kill him if he doesn’t get help now.” He didn’t know that for a fact, but if the man was already this far into the symptoms, there was no telling how quickly he could be gone. He looked so sickly, skin paling from its usual tanned luster, sweat slicking bloodstained hair to his face from a smaller cut early on in the fight, and his usual brilliant green eyes hidden behind tightly shut lids in his loss of consciousness.

A knock on the door behind him jerked Qrow back to the present, the vibrations against his back startling a gasp out of him and sending a whole new wave of panic through his system.

“Uncle Qrow?” came Ruby’s quiet voice, wavering with worry.

He stilled, unable and unwilling to respond. Her obvious concern pained him- he didn’t deserve it. Fists balled at his sides, he kept his mouth shut, knowing if he spoke now that she would hear the fear that gripped him and refuse to leave him be.

A few moments passed before a less patient voice demanded, “We know you’re in there, Uncle Qrow, so open this door before I blast it open.”

Ruby protested, “Yang! We came here to talk, not start a fight!”

The two outside bickered over how to handle the situation, and Qrow fell further into his spiral. Now the girls were arguing with each other, and it was all his fault. They wouldn’t be fighting if he’d found a better place to hide away, but they would still worry over him, the thought of which tightened his chest further. If he had only been able to hold it together long enough to tell them he was fine before disappearing, they wouldn’t be here in the first place. Mistake after mistake ran through his head as he tried to breathe, managing only strangled, shuddering breaths.

“Time’s up,” Yang called, settling for yanking the locked door open with her metal arm. Ruby yelped beside her, failing to prevent her sister from using brute force after all.

Qrow fell backward, his support suddenly gone, and smacked his head on the floor. He stared helplessly up at his nieces alarmed faces before instinctively throwing an arm over his own in defeat. “I, uh… I didn’t want you to see me like this.” Weak, broken, useless, were all words circling in his head that pounded even more than before.

“Please, we’ve seen you blackout drunk and honestly, this is an improvement.”

“Yang!”

Great, shaking on the floor in fear was better than plastered. How comforting. “You sound just like your father,” Qrow whispered, surprised he was managing coherent thought. He slowly let his arm fall to his side, checking to make sure it wasn’t Taiyang standing over him after all.

The blonde reached out her hand to help him up. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Come on, come sit with us.” Despite her prior harsh words, Yang’s smile radiated nothing but empathy and warmth. She must have picked that up from her sister, Qrow mused as he noted the same expression on Ruby’s face. 

The girls invited themselves in, Ruby shutting the somewhat broken door before joining Yang in helping Qrow to the couch. They sat on either side of him, not entirely sure what to say once there. After a minute of thought Ruby piped up, “Can I get you anything? Water, tea?”

“Yeah, sure. Water’s fine,” the broken man mumbled, figuring accepting the offer was better than refusing if he wanted to make her feel better. He’d seen Ruby like this before, and he much preferred her usual bubbly self. Her current somber mood was his fault too.

The younger sister hurriedly jumped up, darting over to the kitchenette to fill glasses of water for each of them. She didn’t bother asking Yang if she wanted one, instead grabbing a tray and placing three full glasses and a pitcher on it to bring to the coffee table. She walked carefully back with the tray, knowing any mishap here might be too much for her uncle and cause him to refuse to open up to them altogether.

She set it down softly and returned to her side of the couch, thinking it might be better to let her uncle pick up his glass on his own. Pressuring him was the last thing she wanted to do after their forceful entrance. Ruby gave a quick glance at her sister, and Yang reached forward to pick up a glass for herself while offering thanks.

“Ah, thanks, kiddo.” Qrow’s voice was quiet as he cautiously plucked a glass for himself with shaky hands, realizing Yang’s actions were meant to spur his own. He could tell they were both being patient with him, and while part of him was grateful, he couldn’t help but feel ashamed at being so lost while they had grown so much.

Ruby gave a soft smile before gently asking, “So, how are you?”

Staring ruefully at the glass in his unsteady grip, he sighed defeatedly. He couldn’t say he was fine- no amount of lying was going to get him out of this conversation, even if by some miracle he sounded convincing. When no immediate answer came, he felt the warmth of two hands on his back, one on each side to show mutual support. It was too much to bear. He took a long sip of water and set the glass safely back on the table.

“I’m, uh…” he began slowly, willing his mouth to form words while his brain tried to catch up. “I’m not in a good place,” he finally admitted, dropping his head to avoid big, bright eyes that would surely reflect the pain he felt. He absently held a hand to his abdomen, over the spot where Tyrian had struck him in their first encounter. “Hell, I didn’t think seeing someone else go through those fever dreams would be worse than when it happened to me. I mean, it’s not like one of you got hit, otherwise I’d be…” he trailed off, afraid of what he might say if he continued the thought. He knew where he would be if it had been Ruby or Yang lying almost lifelessly on the ground. He’d be four bottles in of whatever alcohol he could find.

“You’d be with us, same as now, just in a different room,” Ruby offered. Her faith in him was something he couldn’t comprehend. Sure, he’d been doing well lately, hadn’t touched a drink since they arrived in Atlas, but the urge was still there just waiting for him to slip up, to fail them again.

Yang added her two cents, “The room you probably should be in right now.”

Qrow’s eyes grew wide, and he looked at Yang in horror. He most certainly shouldn’t be where she was suggesting, and just the thought brought back the tremors he was trying so desperately to quell. He was met with a hard stare, daring him to argue. Sure, he’d bite. “I’m the reason he’s in that hospital room to begin with, I don’t belong there.”

“There it is,” sighed Yang, “as usual, you are blaming yourself for what happened.” Her gaze softened, then, and she joked, “At least you can’t blame yourself for this.” She waved her prosthetic arm in the air to emphasize her point. She had hoped to lighten the mood after weighing it down too much.

“You’re right… but I wasn’t there for you when you needed it most.” Qrow felt Ruby flinch beside him, realizing too late that his attempt to prove a point had made her feel guilty as well. After all, she left her only sister behind to set off on this crazy journey.

Yang noticed Ruby’s shift too and growled in frustration. “Ugh, neither of you did anything wrong. I didn’t want anyone’s help back then, so you did the right thing. Both of you.” The world needed them to keep going, and she held no hard feelings for that. “Besides, I wasn’t there for you, either.” She gestured Qrow’s hand at his stomach, having heard from Ruby all about how he almost didn’t make it after that fight with the scorpion.

He wanted to protest, to say that she couldn’t have known at the time what happened to him, that she held no responsibility for her absence. But he couldn’t, because she would throw his words right back at him. Yang was smart, she caught him and refused to accept that he was to blame for anything any more than she was.

Ruby recovered and said, “Hey, what matters is that we’re all here for each other now. And, I think maybe Yang’s right, Uncle Qrow. You should go see Clover.”

“Absolutely not, I’m a walking disaster.” He shut that down immediately. The last thing Clover needed was him bringing his bad luck just as he was starting to recover. Not to mention that he had no clue how to face him after what happened. He added quickly, “Besides, we don’t even know if he’s doing any better than…” he trailed off again. He really needed to get it together.

Pulling out her scroll and flipping through their teams, Yang retorted, “Looks like his aura is back up in the yellow. Pretty quick recovery considering his condition a few hours ago. The doctors must have succeeded in counteracting the venom for that to happen.”

She sure was blowing his argument out of the water, the huntsman mused, heaving a relieved sigh at the news. He could feel his tightly wound nerves slowly relaxing, but the feeling of guilt was ever present. Just because Shamrock was going to make it didn’t mean his condition was not his fault. It only meant that he barely avoided losing another friend to the cruel whims of his semblance.

Ruby perked up, leaping up from the couch and tugging on Qrow’s arm. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go see if he’s awake!” There was that optimistic energy he missed, but that didn’t mean he was going to comply so easily. He tugged back, hoping to knock her off balance, but she was persistent.

“Okay, okay. You girls win, jeez.” He realized there was no arguing with them, and while he still held onto darker thoughts, somehow they seemed a bit less frightening with them around. He was about to stand up from the couch, but another hand held him back. He gave Yang a questioning look, but her eyes were on Ruby.

“Hey, Rubes, you go on ahead. We’ll catch up.”

For a second, the younger girl looked a little indignant, like she didn’t want to be left out, but after a moment of thought she agreed and started out the door and down the hall. Perhaps they needed a proper talk alone to more sincerely apologize to each other for missing important life events, she thought hopefully.

Once Ruby’s footsteps were far enough away, Yang made eye contact with her uncle. He still looked like a nervous wreck, but the shaking had eased and his breathing was steady. His tired eyes held a less fearful glint. He could probably handle what she had to say to him, and she had to say it before they reached the hospital room.

Taking a deep breath, Yang said, “You’ve been looking a lot better lately. You’ve seemed… happy, like you’re actually living life and having fun. Don’t let what happened tonight ruin that. Don't run away from it. Please.”

Qrow was unsure what to make of that- he knew she wasn’t talking about him relapsing, or maybe she was, but she meant emotional relapsing. She looked really proud, behind that pleading smile, and he wasn’t so sure he deserved that. It did make him feel good though, and he thought he ought to tell her as much. “Thanks. That, uh, that really means a lot, firecracker.” He wasn’t sure why she needed to tell him that in private though, and he didn’t know if he could make any promises.

“I mean it,” she pressed, “don’t push him away.”

“What are you getting at?”

“Don’t think for a second I haven’t noticed you two flirting.” She grinned as her uncle’s jaw dropped, adding for good measure, “I can only imagine how much more flirting goes on when it’s just you two around.”

Qrow looked away, bringing a hand to his face as he realized why Yang sent Ruby ahead- she probably hadn’t noticed the goings on between him and the leader of the Ace Ops. He wasn’t sure if he should be thankful that Yang was respecting his privacy or indignant that she was making fun of him. His own niece was giggling at him, enjoying how uncomfortable this made him, and he was at a loss. He felt the need to correct her, though, and huffed, “For your information, he’s the one that’s been doing the flirting.”

Yang countered, “You totally flirted back at the Schnee mansion earlier! And I’ve seen the way you look at him.” She had him there, and she knew it too, giving a playful elbow to the side as she laughed.

Her laughter was contagious, and he soon found himself chuckling a little. “Can you blame me, though? I mean, he’s been so persistent, I was starting to feel bad.” He was joking, Brothers help him, he was joking with his niece about flirting with Clover. He knew she could see right through him, though. He had grown to enjoy the Ace Op's attention, although at first it scared the living hell out of him.

As their laughter subsided, Yang stood and helped him up too before saying, “I’m serious, though. I think it’s really good for you, this thing you two have going. And he’s really into you, and I just want you both to be happy.”

She was just so full of surprises, Qrow thought idly as he let that sink in. He huffed and ruffled her hair, remarking, “Jeez, when did you go and become so mature?” He cleared his throat, then, and started for the door, adding, “That depends on him too.” It wasn’t a promise at all that he wouldn’t do what she warned him against, but he hoped it was reassuring enough.

“That’s a start,” she beamed, catching up to him as they made their way to the medical wing.

They found Ruby about halfway there, who pouted about how they took so long she thought they weren’t coming, and she and Yang chatted away as sisters do.

Qrow used their focus on each other to think about what exactly he was supposed to do once they reached their destination. Ask Clover how he was? That was stupid- he knew exactly how it felt to be on the receiving end of that venom, and the answer was miserable. Should he apologize? He had a feeling that wouldn’t go so smoothly either. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to look at the man. What if he walks in and all the medical equipment fries? He felt that panic bubbling up again, making it hard to breathe. Man, sobriety was kicking his ass.

“Uncle Qrow, anybody home?” Ruby waved a hand in front of his eyes and said, “We’re here.”

And so they were, Qrow noted with a ragged sigh. He also noted his nieces standing very purposefully off to the side, motioning for him to just _go in already_. Oh, so that’s how it was, sending him alone into the lion’s den. With any _luck_ , he thought ruefully, the lion would be asleep. He shot them a glare with no real malice behind it and resigned himself to carefully pushing open the door and stepping inside. With a soft click, the door shut behind him, and he listened for scurrying footsteps that never came. Dread crept up on him as he hoped they wouldn’t wait in the hall the whole time.

“It really is my lucky night,” came a familiar playful voice.

Qrow looked toward the source instinctively, only to drop his gaze as soon as he saw the bandages covering the man’s torso. There were so many- what other injuries had he missed? Had he really been so focused on that viscous, purple fluid that he neglected to note other injuries?

Clover watched the other carefully from his position on the hospital bed, back propped up with pillows to help him sit up. He had been checking teammates’ statuses on his scroll, but he put it aside when he noticed Qrow. The brunette could tell he was at least in one piece, physically speaking, but he looked torn like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to stay or run. That stung a little, but it was understandable, so he decided to gently prod, “You gonna come see me, or are you just here for decoration?”

Jokes, he could handle jokes. The older huntsman reached a hand to the back of his neck pinching the skin as he forced himself to glance across the room at Clover once more. “Wouldn’t make for much of a decoration.” That left walking closer his only option, didn’t it? He shuffled toward the bed, aiming to sit in the chair next to it.

“You’re right,” Clover said pointedly, gaze unwavering, “much too distracting.”

A misstep, preoccupied by the glint in the Ace Op's eyes, Qrow slipped, barely catching himself by grabbing the back of the chair and taking a seat as he did. “Yeah, real distracting as I trip over myself like a fool. I’m starting to think it’s your fault, doesn’t happen around anyone else.” He had already embarrassed himself, so he figured stating the obvious couldn’t make it any worse. Plus, he preferred embarrassment to feeling… well, like he’d been feeling earlier.

“I will gladly take the blame for that. It’s my dashing good looks, right?” This was good, Clover thought, being able to slide back into their normal banter. When he woke, he was worried Qrow would avoid him altogether, not sit and talk with him.

“You think good looks work on everyone?” Qrow was still playing along, not denying or confirming anything more.

“They’re working on me right now.” There was nothing playful in Clover’s tone as his gaze shifted from flirtatious to longing. Maybe it was the meds kicking back in, but he was finding it hard to stick to the usual routine. Or maybe completely losing consciousness in the middle of a life or death battle that night made him want to hurry things along. He wasn’t sure.

Qrow’s body tensed, and for the first time in any of their interactions, he actually felt his neck heat up in response. He wanted to look away but found he couldn’t. He was too busy searching those teal green orbs for a reason, an explanation for what the hell he saw in him. When he failed to find anything other than desire, he tried to keep it together. “You’re probably still just delusional from the venom.” The hand on the back of his neck slid to his abdomen as that last word left his mouth. Shit, he wasn’t supposed to think about the scorpion. He was dead for crying out loud, he couldn’t hurt them anymore.

“Qrow, you’re attractive,” Clover barked. He thought they agreed that Qrow should work on accepting compliments. He considered saying as such, but stopped when he noticed the slight tremor in the other’s hands. “Qrow, what’s wrong? Qrow?”

Jolting back to reality, the older huntsman’s grip on his stomach loosened. Sweat dripped from his brow, and he hurriedly wiped it away. Hell, he really was losing it. “Sorry, I… I’m sorry, Clover. I’m sorry you’re hurt, sorry I can’t keep up, and I’m sorry I can’t do this right now.” He had to get away before his demons got the better of him again. He stood with the intent to leave.

Sitting fully upright, Clover offered, “Then we don’t have to do this right now. But please don’t go.”

“Why, Lucky Charm? You’ll be better off if I do.”

“That’s not funny.” Clover challenged.

Qrow’s tired eyes found his again, not backing down. “Not supposed to be.”

“If it weren’t for you, I would have died tonight.” 

“That’s bullshit, and you know it. You wouldn’t have been taken down so easily if it weren’t for me.”

“You don’t get to take responsibility for my carelessness!”

That startled Qrow- he had never heard Clover raise his voice before. He hated it, hated himself for pushing Clover, the one person who was always patient with him, to that point. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Yang telling him not to run away, but he felt the clutches of his semblance suffocating him, warning him of what could happen if he stuck around. Of what was already happening.

 _Don't run away_. It rung more urgently, but what could he do? The only way to guarantee that was to keep fighting, and that might push him away. Would Clover hate him for it? Would he understand?

"You're never careless, always a perfect little Boy Scout," he spat rudely, and his face was caught somewhere between a grimace and a grin. That would work, yeah. Sure, he was still shaking, but he wasn't going anywhere yet. He could keep it together like this. Maybe.

Clover gave him a questioning look, thrown off by the sudden shift, but still seeing the fear in those red orbs. He reached out to touch the other's arm, hoping to provide comfort. Paler than usual skin flinched away from the contact, so he reached farther and grabbed hold of Qrow's elbow.

The older huntsman startled and tried to twist away. "Let go." It was barely a whisper. Sticking around of his own volition was one thing, but being trapped? He felt like the walls were closing in around him.

The firm grip on his arm tightened ever so slightly with the response, "No." Clover watched as Qrow used his free hand to desperately wipe more sweat from his brow. He was tipping on the edge. Clover tugged gently on the arm he held, making sure he had the others attention.

"You've endured a lot of stress tonight, you're a recovering alcoholic, and you've lived probably your whole life forced to believe every bad thing that ever happens is your fault. You are entitled to a panic attack or two. But I'm not gonna let you go through that alone." The shaking arm he held stilled momentarily and wide eyes stared back at him, demanding. Demanding what?

"I'm not so helpless that I need a babysitter to coddle me while I cry about my feelings." Old habits die hard, and the old crow was never one to easily accept soothing gestures that made him feel weak. As soon as the bitter words left his mouth, though, he regretted them. Breath caught in his throat as he struggled with the urge to both apologize and double down on the anger all at once. The room was starting to spin, why was he suddenly out of air?

Qrow wasn't breathing anymore, Clover realized. He had to do something. Releasing the arm he held, he grabbed Qrow by the collar and yanked him down to press firm lips against his. He blew air into the other's mouth, reminding him how breathing worked, and carefully pulled back as the man gasped for air anew.

Clover heaved a sigh, relief washing over him as Qrow panted shuddering breaths. He was amazed it worked, honestly. He let go of the fabric and leaned back to give the poor man space. Once his breathing sounded less labored, he said, "Sorry, I wasn't sure what else to do.” With a nervous chuckle he added, “This certainly isn't how I planned our first kiss happening, bu-"

He was abruptly cut off by a bruising kiss, as if whatever Qrow was fighting up until then no longer mattered. Before Clover could register the movement, the older man was towering over him, hands planted on the mattress on either side of his head. Teeth nipped at his lower lip urgently until he opened his mouth for a slick, hot tongue to slip inside. A deep groan rumbled in the brunette’s throat as he pushed back hungrily with his own tongue, completely forgetting his unfinished thought in favor of losing himself to the taste.

Sliding a hand up Qrow’s right arm, Clover searched for something to hold onto, something secure to feel beneath his fingertips. Traveling over the man’s shoulder and toward his back, he paused when the raven haired man shifted, and a dip in the mattress alerted him to the other’s lithe body climbing over his own. Clover’s hand finally found a spot at Qrow’s waist, urging him closer.

Qrow didn’t allow it, grabbing that hand and pinning it to Clover’s side. Between desperate kisses, he breathed, “You’re hurt, I’m not about to lie on top of you.” He moved to plant wet pecks along Clover’s jaw, daring him to object with his mouth freed up.

“Mn- Ah! Then let me lie on top of you,” Clover growled, using his free hand to tug at Qrow’s hair when he felt a nibble at his ear. The _because I need more_ went unsaid as a needy moan from his counterpart made him shudder in response.

Qrow tried not to think about how it would feel to have Clover’s body pressed against his, but dammit, the offer was so tempting. He ignored it and returned to the man’s lips to keep him from giving any more dangerous suggestions. How the hell did he even get _here_ , he thought? Was this the distraction he needed to avoid the slip back into darkness? Was this a distraction to him? He didn't want it to be.

At that moment Clover successfully freed his hands and used both of them to yank Qrow down, earning himself a lot more pain than he expected. His sharp intake of breath did not go unnoticed.

Qrow recoiled and tried to get up, still pinned in place by strong arms. "Shit, are you okay?"

"Mhm-hm, yep," came a strained lie. He didn't care if it hurt. He was not letting go of the person in his arms for anything. The pain was already subsiding, anyway.

"Stubborn brat," the old crow retorted, still squirming in an attempt to free himself. When he realized all he was doing was rubbing their hips together, he stopped immediately and gasped out an expletive. That had felt a little too good.

"What can I say, I know what I want."

Qrow tried to stay focused, pointedly not looking at those bedroom eyes and protesting, "You know, we probably shouldn't even be doing this right now."

Wearing an irresistible smile, Clover countered, "Meaning that we definitely should later?" It was disguised as a flirty comeback, but there was real desire behind it, a plea for the promise of more.

"Let me stop crushing you, and we have a deal," he said, still feeling breathless.

Clover scooted a little to the left before pulling Qrow to his right. With a wink to seal the deal, he said, "You can stay on my good side, then."

"Didn't think you had a bad side, lucky charm," Qrow offered smugly. That made the military man laugh, until he winced hard at the pain it shot through him. Crimson eyes looked over his injuries with worry, and a pale hand hovered over a bandage he expected to be stained with a purple hue. It wasn't, though. He delicately rested his fingers atop the pristine white surface.

Collecting himself, Clover watched the other's movements, understanding their meaning. "You know," he started, waiting for Qrow to meet his gaze before continuing, "the doctor said I was fortunate. If the cut had been deeper, might've punctured something important, and venom or no, I probably wouldn't have made it."

"Your charm." The whisper left Qrow's lips as he recalled the the shallow angle of the injury he'd inspected after the fight.

"You could almost say," Clover tread carefully with his next words, "it was a stroke of luck that I slipped when I did, causing Tyrian to miss his mark." He hadn't been ready to block the hit anyway, he remembered, his aura already shattered and Kingfisher knocked from his grasp just moments before.

The man at his side looked so utterly lost, unsure how he ought to feel about that revelation. Clover smiled warmly back at him and ran battle rough fingers through dusty raven locks to reassure him. Everything would be fine. They would be fine. And for now, that was enough, Qrow thought as he leaned into the touch. Yeah, that was enough for him.

\------

When they heard Clover yell, both sisters worriedly pressed an ear to the door, hoping to hear a more positive response from their uncle. There were muffled words they couldn't quite make out, then silence. More dulled sounds, movement? A sudden groan caught Yang's attention, and the distinctive smacking of lips. Heat rose to her face faster than she could yank both herself and her sister away from the door.

Ruby whispered in surprise, "What are they-" but Yang cut her off by dragging her down the hall, too embarrassed to explain and not wanting to get caught.

She would look back on this and laugh later, maybe even poke fun at her uncle some more, but for the time being she was just glad things seemed to be working out okay. That's all that mattered. Well, that and scrubbing from her brain the mental image of Qrow and Clover making out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering a continuation where these two fools have a proper conversation about everything, but we'll see if I can stop drawing fanart long enough for that. Shameless plug: my insta is renabe4life
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
